


This Is The Start Of A New Future:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Established Relationship, General, Gunplay, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam makes sure that Steve & Danny knows that he is there for them, After their ordeal in quarantine, & the blond detective was shot, while he was there, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	This Is The Start Of A New Future:

*Summary: Adam makes sure that Steve & Danny knows that he is there for them, After their ordeal in quarantine, & the blond detective was shot, while he was there, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

It was a hellish couple of days, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was shot, while he was quarantine. He was dreaming of a future, while he was unconscious, He knew that he had a lot to live for, as he was fighting for his life.

 

Everyone was relieved that Danny made it & survived, No one more than Steve. He stayed there, & made sure that his best friend was not alone, while he was there recovering, One particular Day, He found that his friend, Adam Noshimuri, came to visit him, The Blond was glad to see him.

 

"Adam, What's up ?", Danny asked with a smile on his face, "I just wanted to check up on you, Making sure that you are continuing to do okay, & that Steve is not driving you nuts". "No,,He isn't, & I appreciate it", They had a nice visit, when Commander Steve McGarrett came into the room, returning from his walk.

 

"Good, Danno, You are awake, I got a nurse to bring you a real breakfast," & he stopped, so he could kiss his lover, "Hey, Baby", The Business Executive said smiling, "I was just checking on you guys, & I wanted some time with Danny", He got up, & said, as he kissed Steve, "I got errands to run, I will bring a bag for you later", He said to Danny, as they clasp hands, "Feel better, Buddy". The Loudmouth Detective said this to him.

 

"Thanks, Adam, For visiting me", & he turned to Steve, "Babe, I am gonna take a nap, Okay ?", The Former Seal & nodded, He walked his lover out, The Five-O Commander said, as they entered the hallway, "Thanks for checking up on him, & me", Adam smiled, "This is the start of a new future, Right ?", Steve nodded, & they shared another kiss, & then Adam leaves, so he can do his tasks.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
